Love Beyond Airyglyph
by crimson-fantasy
Summary: this is a Albelnel fic about them being forced by the uniting of their countrys to work together and what happened along a mission to idenify potentialy useful dragons beyond Airyglyph!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: to own a game or characters so magnificent would be a godsend to bad he never liked me…tears, tears oh well on to the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one

I sat, await on the bridge tussling with a lock of crimson hair, and tapping my toe to the sound of the river. Waiting…waiting for Nox once again this was the 3rd time this week. I was still undeniably set off by my queen's choice in this matter regarding the congregation of the Aquarian, and Airyglyph, nations. It wasn't that the idea of building bonds and trust between our nations wasn't a great way of founding peace and harmony; but why engage the beginning of a motion by forcing the wicked Albel nox and I to work together.

So far we had done nothing but simple easy tasked missions including more battle than intelligence and I couldn't help thinking this must have been labels strong point, though it left me slightly peeving I admit only within myself that as a fighter he much excels past most of my troupe. He was strong often defeating battles before I had more than a foot into it, and he had style to it which I feared I lacked but made up for with my fiery attitude. He was collected in battle were I was at the tips of my toes for this I feared he may very well defeat me in battle, and chose furthermore not to test this theory.

I looked down at my arm examining the soft shelling embroidered marking on my arm. Then I heard his harsh voice like nails on a chalk bored. "no wonder you Aquarians can't do a decent days work, all you do is stare into space all day."

I appreciated that he left out the "scum's" and "fool's" though I new not to expect that some would follow this mind pending sentence. " And I see the idea of missing out on a days work entirely has not fazed you?" I gave a novice grin which I was never keen to use in the past though he now was giving me many chances to prefect it, not to mention he was an excellent example himself.

I slipped infuriatingly past him with my smug look and uttered, "ready" as close so his face as I could manage with out knocking him so that I could feel my own breath bouncing off his pale face as I spoke. I had never been so close to him before and while I had meant to be intimidating I found myself rather intimidated instead, but that of course I never let on, though I felt as though he could see straight through me.

Today our mission was at an area just past Airyglyph where there had been rumors of dangerous but strong and useful dragons. I wondered if it would be colder even than Airyglyph there though I wouldn't know myself I hoped Albel might.

Albel carried forward and spoke with me at a temperamental level. "Stop trying to charm me fool, I am not speculated to, nor interested in mingling with Aquarian scum such as yourself, and I like my women with a little more class." If there was a pressure point he hadn't hit with his unruly commentary I was unaware, and uninterested besides.

"Does making false accusations of other people boost your moral about…certain area's of …uncertainty for you? Cause if it does by all means continue I am sure you use it" I was once again reinstated with my self-fancying gleam. As I pushed through the gates of Airyglyph I had no idea we had stretched past such a distance.

"Your interest in my…" he cleared his throat," private matters. Is quite unnerving to me. If you could refrain yourself from these desires of yours it would be esteemed fool." And in the tick of a second my own self established comment had been turned on me without notice.

"Knock it off nox, know you very well where my feelings lie and none of them are near your pants. Now lets get on with this mission, if that all right by you?" I voiced mocking him at the very least.

For a time we were silent as our footsteps creaked up the trek in harmonious bliss, he walked ahead of me, I began tearing away at the inner workings of his mind. Did he feel a need to be dominant, and if so why? And why did I allow myself even in such simplistic of ways to be overridden? Not that it mattered anyway. I quickened my pace and when I walked more closely behind him I steadied it.

I looked at the back of his leather clothing, not very concealing not that I was one to talk. I could see his long twisted spirals of hair chaining down his back clipping his mid-drift at every passing movement. I examined the inlays of the muscles confined on his back, the contours and curves of his slim lanky body. I must adhere that he had more muscle than any Aquarian man that I had seen so much of, not that there were many.

There was a chill in the Glyphian roadways and I protested it prominent that given his choice in clothing he would concur. " It's freezing.." I stated without another word.

"Don't' freeze, I refuse to carry you, and someone would have to carry your carcass of the road."

"Grim." I replied pushing my true feelings on the matter upon him.

"Not really." He added as the grin of the devil himself creeped across his face.

The clouds were beginning to shade darker and darker until the fog was overbearing and your hand in front of your face was but a pale gossamer shadow. However close in the distance were the distinct markings of a broken down cottage. I peered over at Albel seeing his face whiter than ever ,and to her own surprise he had been looking back at her not with his usual glare of dislike but with a common sense of what she thought may be unity or just knowing they were both in need of rest.

Nel was contemplating her next words when he spoke. "Sleep here, or die later it is your own choice, but I personally value my life in this realm so are you coming." No mean words, no discrimination just two people speaking with each other now she was beginning to see what Fayte had stressed with so much charisma. "Ok" I replied plainly.

The wooden doorframe was creaky and drooping, and the roof was patched with holes and it didn't look to have been terribly well put together in the first place, not that it looked as though it had been inhabited for several years. The door coed at us as we opened it, and inside there was a rush of a familiar musty smell that I recognized from the Airyglyph castle.

Inside lay a broken cupboard that look as though it had been smashed with intent and a thin shredding moth eaten cloth that was strewn across the floor along with a heavy, presumably down blanket not in nearly as severe a shape. There was an area in the floor that was broken through and I realized the cupboard sunk slightly into it.

I rested myself against the wall in a huff with a loud sigh to mark my resting. Albel examined the room a moment longer, then fixated himself upon the wall facing southward. We both eyed the blankets. But this time I spoke first. "You can have the good blanket, you look cold…" He raised an eyebrow scoffing my words.

"Looks can be deceiving, and besides I would not take from a lady." I wondered if the cold had gotten to his head I had never seen him act so strangely certainly not to me…an Aquarian.

"Since when did you call me a lady nox?" I questioned a joyous smirk along my face.

"Well as far as I've seen you are. " he looked my body up and down without humiliation I could feel my face warming in a flutter and I was thankful for the sustaining gray surroundings.

"Aw but looks can be deceiving…" I laughed quoting him.

"Oh please Zelpher I was contemplating sleeping tonight…" we followed our conversation with laughs and giggles. Leading on to more talk.

Did you like it? I know my grammar is terrible but it was it really late though I know it is no excuse. Please review me I really wan to add to this story. I hope I got the characters ok I know they were a little off but hey this is my first Nel/Albel fic I have writer a lot more than I have on ficpress to but I deleted all of them not that long ago well please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

I starred at the scarlet stitched patches in the blanket carefully knotted one by one. I remembered that I had never learned to sew leaning on the tomboy side of the genre but you know all parents have their mistakes and utter dilemma's, and somewhere in they're a child pops out.

There had been a sense of stillness in the air it startled me when Albel moved stirring thru the murky shadows of the hut. He scaled over to the blanket avoiding wholes and potentially damaging areas. He snatched the blanket and leisurely smuggled it over to the place where I lay, overcome by exhaustion. He laid the blanket down on my welcoming body and it gently caressed my figure with all the comfort I had expected of it. I wrapped it around my shoulder and lay my head down on it as well.

Albel scrambled to the finer, draftier blanket and brought it over to another spot close to me so his face and mine were like a point of origin on a graph. He crafted his meager blanket in such a way as to make the best use out of it.

And just then I felt ashamed; wrong for all the luxuries provided to me through my life. For not caring for those in need, those so close to my own aquaria. They starved and went through deep devastation as I passed away food I disliked, and skipped meals I was ungrateful for. We were blessed in aquaria by the grace of Apris. And by no unholy cause of their own glyphians were not so fortunate. But to pass them up and not offer them help that by itself went against my beliefs though I had never summed it up in such a way.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths calming my self, "Sleep, I will wake you when your shift to watch comes" there was a brief pause "fool" And though the same tone applied I could feel the emptiness of his usually hurtful words. I did not speak but I took it as a sweet reminder that I was beginning to grow on this un-extinguished ball of hate and despise. And soon I passed on to another realm of dream and sleep closely sustaining reality.

I awoke alone I looked around the under managed cabin but it was desolate, nothing was in there but me and the cold stale air, wisps of wind whirl pooled through the window, creating a sound like the ones in cheep horror movies. Though I knew that nothing evil or damnatory would come through the door and rebel it's wicked furies on me, but there was still the heart of a tender girl underneath my rough exterior. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down becoming only more frantic with every breath. When I opened my eyes it was still dark but I became rational. Albel had left me, for dead and now he was going on to claim his glory all-alone. My eyes flashed to the area where Albel had been sitting consumed most righteously by the darkness I could see nothing but graying film over the area.

Suddenly the darkness in that shallow corner was quivering, morphing into a silhouette of a tangled form until finally it unveiled a figure with long pulled together hair and a sweeping skirt. His claw rumbled marking a sound as shattering at the rampant thunder outside.

My body shivered terrified, my eyes were fixated on him and I couldn't turn away. I wanted to run, to race back to aquaria away from him who I had began to deter had a kinder soul, but I knew these were fears of a child, someone weak, someone Albel would find inferior.

Abruptly his eyes tore open they chimed as brightly as my mind imagined the suns fires sustaining the only form of radiance in the room. They starred at me menacing and aggressive. I wished nothing more than to be warm concealed in my parent's bed at 6 so innocent so unaware.

He drew his weapon and it glistened the steal stunning and vibrant. He walked forward steps placed softly but with hidden intent. When he was distanced more acutely to me he held out his sword just centimeters from my neck. I closed my eyes praying with aspiration to Apris for life for anything but to die in this miserable cabin so far never to be recovered.

Nel felt a jolt against her neck as her head thrust back into the wall the pain slit down her neck to her color bone shifting and turning as the blood streamed obliquely down her chest. Her eyes were wide in astonishment unable to fathom how her gods could fail her, how her fate had ended with such haste no life nothing to pass on and no one to pass it on to.

It was the most realistic moment of her life everything seemed to come to terms, and all the pains of the past seemed little and insignificant; nothing could have prepared her for this devastation.

And the fact that her killer this sinister man had known all along had always understood, maybe he in fact was already dead? Maybe that's why he had seen over life like there was no fear, and was nothing that would alter the way it played out. And in her own demise she realized she had admired him for that.

Nel felt a shaking at her bones rattling her body as if she was falling and crashing along a palisade on the way down. Her eyes broke open consuming the room in its dull dreary unwelcoming décor. Also in view was Albel who towered over her face in a threatening sense.

"Excuse me for waking you worm but you seem to be having quite the conniption in your sleep and I'd rather not have to start back just to give aquaria your dead corpse if you kill your self in the damned shack." It was quite the speech from him who never speaks but refrained ideas and distasteful antagonizing name-calling. And she didn't fully understand what he meant by it.

"Nel," there was a momentary pause that seemed indignant and agitated. "Nel you damned worm wake up. It's time to leave."

Nel's mind quivered and danced oddly about discerned by the pace of the moment jaggedly readjusting into reality. Bright glimpses of patterned fragments of sunshine soaked through her eyes dampening her brain with panchromatic images of Albel standing above her defenseless body.

"What were you expecting your nanny? Will you just rise I'm tired of waiting for some useless woman." Anger drove through her blurry mind triggering hormones to flow rapidly through her veins waking her instantly. Though she still felt remnants of her dream floating near the surface of her brain. And she remembered thinking of how spoiled she was in Aquaria and how she nearly deserved the comment and a thousand more in a sense.

"Albel" she slurred out angrily, then tranquilized considerably before speaking once more. " What why is it day time? I thought you were going to wake me up for my shift?"

"Well it is day because it is no longer night, and I didn't wake you because I wasn't tired. And you seemed to need the sleep.

" Your such a," he interrupted.

"What? Pig, Asshole, over-discriminatory sexist bastard?" he prompted at me. "Oh come on Nel whatever you going to say just say it. As if any of your over rehearsed and illiterate comebacks would faze me anyhow."

Although usually I would have peaked at every word snapping back at him with a zillion things I'd never care I said again. I didn't really think of it I thought of how hard things must have been for him and how unfairly his life had been dealt to him. Of how kind it had really been of him to let me sleep because in truth I knew I did need it this trip would soon ware on me no matter how I wished it not to. It was a kind gesture, which I had received with noting but rude and uncalled for judging.

" Yes well thank you for the attempt at the gentile gesture but I really can wake, work and function as well as any man Albel." I spoke calmly which I believe must have surprised him for he looked startled. I did not really sound sarcastic or repugnant as I usually did but instead sincere and unfazed. For a moment we both sired off unsure off these knew boundaries we were stepping upon both on each other, and this new land.

I reached into my beaten leather pack, which had probably near seen its days as worthy. But then the poor eyes of the children I had met starving in Airyglyph for so many years and never cared set in. I then made a pact within myself to use this bag for at least 2 more years.

Inside my sworn pouch I found dried turkey, and a loaf of French bread, along with a canteen of water and some oats, dried berries, and seeds. I was definite that the water was frozen or near so because the earth surrounding me was just as well. I snatched a bowl from my bag filling it partially with oats then adding berries and seeds. Setting my water near the fire for a second as I readied the mix of breakfast warmed it so that I could trickle it warily into my dish. I let the bowl cook for a few minutes and soon I saw the oats wet and sweetened by the berries meld into a meal.

I ate them slowly meanwhile I noticed Albel did not fix a meal of any kind instead he walked out a little ahead scouting the path. No wonder he had been commemorated for his skill and expertise, such an over achiever. Course I was no one to be talking I still remember as a child being teased for the same silly reasons.

There was a possessive chill in the air, and a dragging frosted could to every breath. My mind quickly flattened to desertion, had he left me? I knew it was a silly girls conclusion of course he hadn't why would he? And why was I so course to trust him?

I set aside my rejuvenating morning feast and pranced ahead as well to see his where-bouts. I didn't expect a thing of him exempt of standing there. But instead I came upon him kneeling vulgarly above a rabbit, which was twitching away the last embers of it blood soaked life. He turned to me aware of the abrasion of the crackling twigs beneath me. And I felt suddenly awkward and exposed, thrown out into an impassive light calibrating with immense heat. I was inapplicable somehow still to avert my eyes I felt my lungs release the last of my breath, just like the blood from that poor disheveled rabbit.

As another burst something awoke in me some urban instinct to run, so I did chasing each shadow cast by the landscape into our camp. And there I was safe. Once my breath again unfurled into my body I tried to comprehend what a scene I had witnessed. It wasn't as if I hadn't seen rabbits killed; I'd even killed them myself. But it was more than just the cold-blooded murder of the poor creature, it was the look paved across his face. Shocked almost, a discontent and conscience something new, something I hadn't grown to trust.

A/N so well there it is second chapter hope you liked it and um there will be romance soon I promise not to give it away or anything. Please R&R


End file.
